


Sam Wilson thinks his friends are hopeless idiots. Sam Wilson might be right

by juenenfeu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juenenfeu/pseuds/juenenfeu
Summary: Bucky Barnes and Y/N have a crush on each other. None of them seems to be willing to admit it anytime soon, but what they don't know is that Sam Wilson is a perceptive little shit
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Sam Wilson thinks his friends are hopeless idiots. Sam Wilson might be right

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is structured the way it is because I wanted to try something different from what I'm used to. Warnings: mutual pining, fluff and some terrible savory pies

You and Bucky live at Sam’s.

Sam himself proposed you to move in with him because he knows very well you tend to let the voices in your heads get the best of you when you are alone.

And he just won’t let that happen to his buddies.

Besides that, he genuinely enjoys his best friends’ company.

Even though Bucky is messy as fuck.

And you spend way too much time in the bathroom doing God-knows-what.

 ** _Damn, there’s only one bathroom_**.

By the way, Sam made it his mission to be chaotic enough to distract the two of you from your own thoughts.

He’s **_so_** good at that.

But the thing is–

You and Bucky aren’t as close as you are individually with Sam.

Or at least, you believe you aren’t.

The truth is you have a big-ass crush on each other and none of you is willing to admit it.

Not even to yourselves.

Two adults scared of their own feelings.

Scared to get too close to one another.

 ** _Two hopeless idiots_** , to sum it up.

You both think you’re good at keeping your infatuation a secret.

Guess what? You’re both wrong.

Because Sam Wilson is a perceptive little shit who sees **_everything_**.

(I mean, what a surprise)

He sees the way Bucky’s eyes linger on you when you’re around.

He sees how you try your best to always give Bucky a comforting smile – you know he needs it more than anyone else.

He sees the little, fleeting touches you and Bucky exchange “by accident” ( ** _this ass_** ) when you prepare some food together.

Or when you sit on the couch side by side during movie nights.

Or at any given occasion, actually.

And after all you still think that Sam doesn’t know?

**Pfff**

Have we said _**idiots**_ yet???

Sam also noticed you and Bucky are more likely to interact when you're alone.

For this reason he won’t interfere.

He’s aware you need your time and space.

So he makes sure to never cross his line.

He just observes the two of you silently and occasionally snickers to himself.

Careful not to be noticed.

Not that you would notice him anyway when Buck is nearby, but still–

 _ **Yes**_ , you started calling him _**Buck**_.

Occasionally even _**JB**_.

And he started calling you _**angel**_.

One day, Bucky actually catches Sam grinning at the pet name.

So he shrugs and says one of those very predictable things like _**“wE aRe JuSt GoOd FrIeNdS!”**_ (and have we said _**this ass**_?)

Sam also started interfering a little by leaving you guys alone more than necessary.

Always asking the two of you to cook together because he _**loves**_ your savory pies.

(This is a lie, though)

(They are terrible)

(But he’ll eat all your debatable meals if it means that his introvert buddies get to interact and possibly open up to each other)

(He’s **such** a good friend)

( _ **And he knows that**_ )

Eventually your comfort smile for Buck becomes a little bigger and a little brighter.

So bright that it makes your eyes shine, too.

And Bucky’s gaze lingers on you longer and longer every time.

So long you catch him stare sometimes.

 _ **Gosh**_ , it feels _**so good**_ when his blue glance is on you.

So good you’ll pretend you don’t know he’s watching.

You don’t want him to look away.

( _ **Sam’s still snickering to himself**_ )

Now Bucky’s thigh rubs against yours “by accent” a little too often when you share the sofa.

And when it does, your head “accidentally” falls on his shoulder.

And Sam is growing tired of this slow-burn shit.

 _ **It’s literally taking months**_.

But then one evening–

Sam walks in the kitchen to grab his phone while you and Bucky are washing the dishes.

Or at least, Sam _**thought**_ you were washing the dishes.

 _ **Nope**_.

You’re actually sitting on the counter.

Bucky standing in front of you, between your spread legs.

Your arms wrapped around his neck.

His hands on your waist, _**under your t-shirt**_.

Looking at each other like your life depends on it.

Sam cautiously takes some steps back before any of you notice his presence.

(You _**did**_ notice his presence)

 _**When the hell did you get** _ **this** _**close?** _

Turns out Sam didn’t see _**it all**_.

No, wait, let’s word it better:

Turns out you let Sam see what you were comfortable to share with him.

Damn, you’re in love, not stupid.

You _**did know**_ he was observing you the whole time.

And snickering ( _ **little shit**_ )

There are a lot of things you kept a secret.

Like Bucky sneaking into your room in the middle of the night because he finds it hard to sleep if he isn’t holding you in his arms.

Or you strocking his beard and playing with his hair whenever Sam is not around.

And then the hugs.

And the pecks on each other’s cheeks.

And the countless times you grabbed Bucky by the neck of his sweatshirt and pulled him in the bathroom to make out with him where no one could see.

(So, was _**that**_ what you were doing in the bathroom?)

(Doing _**him**_?)

(I mean… not blaming you)

(* **Wink** *)

One day you’ll tell Sam.  
  
And that one day you’re sure he'll stop asking you to cook together.

For now, though, he’ll have to keep eating your revolting pies as the dumb-ass he is.


End file.
